jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Jo Hammet
Jo Hammet is a female human fifth grader who first appeared in ''JumpStart Adventures 5th Grade: Jo Hammet, Kid Detective''. Appearance Jo is a fifth grade girl with short orange hair. In JumpStart 5th Grade, her eyes are drawn as white ovals, and she wears a red headband, a gray T-shirt which she appears to be wearing over a white shirt, blue shorts, and red and white sneakers. She often rides a skateboard to get from place to place. In later appearances, she is drawn much more realistically in order to fit in with the other characters, and also has longer hair. In JumpStart Adventure Challenge, she wears a white shirt with a pink collar, blue pants, and pink and white sneakers. In the ''JumpStart Spy Masters'' series, Jo wears a white T-shirt with blue trim over a dark pink shirt. She also wears jeans and large red sneakers. She has green eyes. Character design gallery Ac jo hammet.png|Jo Hammet in JumpStart Adventure Challenge sm_Jo_Hammet.png|Jo Hammet in the ''JumpStart Spy Masters'' series Personality and Characteristics Jo Hammet is a very tomboyish character. In JumpStart 5th Grade, she is an inquisitive, brave, and often sarcastic "kid detective". She enjoys skateboarding, and also rollerskating according to Adventure Challenge. Apparently, she is also fond of detective movies, as she plans to watch a marathon of them at the start of JumpStart 5th Grade. In the digital manual for JumpStart 5th Grade, it is mentioned that she loves art, and spends a lot of time at the Hooverville Museum of Art and Geography. Bernie is an old friend of hers. In the Spy Masters games, she tends to use a lot of stereotypical skateboarder lingo and slang, and is more aggressive than the other characters. In the Games ''JumpStart Adventures 5th Grade: Jo Hammet, Kid Detective Jo is out to investigate the crimes of the villain Dr. X. At the end of the game, she receives national fame for putting a stop to Dr. X's scheme, but she doesn't let it go to her head. 'JumpStart Adventure Challenge' Jo appears in the skateboarding and inline skating games. 'JumpStart Spy Masters: Unmask the Prankster' Jo is a member of the Spy Masters. 'JumpStart Spy Masters: Max Strikes Back' Jo is a member of the Spy Masters. Voice Samples Trivia * Jo Hammet's name may be a tribute to detective novel writer . Gallery Js slide 09-960x600.png|Concept art of Jo for ''JumpStart 5th Grade Js slide 10-960x600.png|Concept art of Jo for JumpStart 5th Grade Js slide 11-960x600.png|Concept art of Jo for JumpStart 5th Grade K1095prdchr001.gif|Promotional artwork for JumpStart 5th Grade 5 jo jimmy.png|Jo talking to Jimmy (Jumpstart 5th Grade) Jo Hammet Bomb.png|Defusing a bomb (JumpStart 5th Grade) jo glasses.png|Jo wearing Martin's glasses (JumpStart 5th Grade) image.jpeg|Jo balancing above acidic gel (JumpStart 5th Grade) image_4.jpeg|Jo waking up from a nightmare (JumpStart 5th Grade) 5g jo test.png|Jo in the JumpStart 5th Grade assessment test jo hammet worksheet.png|''JumpStart 5th Grade'' printable workbook illustration ac mag jo skate 1.png|Jo roller skating (Adventure Challenge) ac mag jo skate 2.png|Jo roller skating (Adventure Challenge) ac mag jo skate 3.png|Jo roller skating (Adventure Challenge) ac mag jo skate 4.png|Jo roller skating (Adventure Challenge) utp_jo_icon.png|Jo Hammet's appearance on the toolbar screen in the JumpStart Spy Masters series JSSM Team.png|Jo in a 3D cutscene from JumpStart Spy Masters Unmask the Prankster JSSM Jo.png|Jo in a 2D cutscene from the Spy Masters games Spymasters team.png|Jo and the other Spy Masters Category:Main characters Category:JumpStart 5th Grade Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spy Masters Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:JumpStart Adventure Challenge Category:Jo Hammet Category:Mascot Characters Category:Kids